Iago (Disney)
Iago was Jafar's pet parrot and the secondary antagonist from the 1992 Disney movie, Aladdin. He was voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. History In the first movie, he was always on Jafar's side, giving him evil ideas and doing his evil bidding. He steals Aladdin's lamp and gives it to Jafar. When Jafar turns into a genie and gets sucked in his lamp, he drags Iago with him. In The Return of Jafar he had a much bigger role than the first movie. He escapes Jafar's lamp and saves Aladdin's life, which wins Aladdin's trust. But when a thief named Abis Mal releases Jafar from his lamp, he threatens Iago to lead Aladdin and his friends into a trap. When it works, Iago feels bad for betraying his new friends and sets them free. In the final climax, Iago saves the day by kicking Jafar's lamp into lava, destroying Jafar and winning Aladdin and his friends' trust. Despite being affiliated with Aladdin Iago still maintains his greedy qualities, though on rare occasions he is able to fight his conscience and be able to help his friends. At the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves he decides to travel with Aladdin's father Cassim. Videogame appearances Kingdom Hearts As well as his role in the film, Iago has also appeared in various video games, probably being in the'' Kingdom Hearts series. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Iago was Jafar's servant. He played a minor role, normally just appearing on Jafar's shoulder in cinematics, though he was the one who stole Genie's lamp from Aladdin. He later appeared holding Jafar's lamp in the boss battle, and flew around with it. The lamp was one of the ways to damage Jafar. Like the movie, Iago tried to fly away at the downfall of Jafar, but ended up in the lamp as well. Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Iago, like ''The Return of Jafar, ''was finally free from Jafar's lamp. When he encountered Sora and the others again, he tried to convince them that he had turned over a new leaf, although only Goofy seemed to believe him until Iago saved the group from a bunch of Heartless. Iago wanted to prove to Aladdin that he was no longer a villain. He did so by taking Jafar's lamp from Pete, which proved his loyalty, until Jafar was released and he was forced to trick Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin into going to the ruins, thereby destroying any trust he had obtained. When the group returned to Agrabah to face Jafar, Iago blocked an attack aimed at Aladdin and proved himself a friend again. Gallery Iago(Disney).jpg Category:Avian Villains Category:Pets Category:Greedy Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Thief Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Living Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Trickster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Former Villains